


A Bridge in the Middle of Nowhere

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fic Exchange, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance asks Skye to meet him on a bridge at midnight. Who knows what he has up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bridge in the Middle of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> Prompt - “Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone.” From a dialogue generator

Alright, Skye had to admit that in all the time that she has known Lance Hunter, he didn’t always make a ton of sense; like always talking about his ex-wife even though he said he was over her. However, the message that he gave her this morning probably topped the list of ‘Lance Hunter’s Strange Behaviors’ but she was curious.

She replayed the short message in her head to try to discern any hidden meaning that she didn’t discover the first ten times she replayed it.

“Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone.”

There was a bridge just outside the town where the Playground was hidden underneath and she had been there a couple times before but not for long.

The message brought up another issue and that was, how she was going to get out of the base without anyone noticing.

Skye knew most of the inhabitants would be asleep but Coulson worked late some nights.

Still, she trusted her training and she was still a hacker so it should be doable.

What was more curious was the reason behind the meeting.

Lance had been away on a mission with Trip and May for a week and they didn’t have much time to spend together since he returned yesterday.

Today, was supposed to be a relaxing day just doing paperwork so she had hoped to give him enough incentive to finish quickly then join her in her room.

However, Lance Hunter was proving to be quite elusive which was unlike him.

Skye bit her lip as she decided to wander around the base until she found her missing….she wasn’t sure what he was exactly since they didn’t label the relationship between them.

But how hard could it be to find him?

Apparently, it was much harder than she thought that it would be.

She looked in the lab to see if he was bother—talking to Fitz and Mack, the rec room to see if he was drinking and watching soccer and even went as far to see if he was in the gym while Bobbi and May were sparing.

Eventually, she had to give in and accept that she wouldn’t see him until midnight but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t show her displeasure and withhold his pleasure.

xxxxx

Skye had been drifting off to sleep when the alarm on her phone went off, letting her know that it was midnight and time to go meet Lance.

He better have a good reason for this.

Carefully making her way through the base, she had never realize how quiet it could get even though there was a hum of equipment and a few people working overnight on one project or another.

As she walked down one of the hallways, she was startled when a door opened in her path.

“Skye? What are you doing up this late?”

“Oh Coulson, hi. Um, the thing is……Lance. He’s the reason. Yup, exactly.”

Coulson arched an eyebrow at her reply.

“Oh really? Why do you…..does he….You know what, I don’t want to know. Have a good night, Skye.”

She watched her boss head down the hallway the way that she came from then continued on her way.

Eventually, she managed to exit through one of the doors into the side alley.

As her phone changed from 11:59pm to 12:00am, Skye reached the bridge and looked around for Lance.

Skye leaned against the railing and frowned.

“Where the hell is he?”

“I’m right here, sweetheart.”

She didn’t turn around immediately because she didn’t know what would come out of her mouth or what she would do.

“So….it’s midnight, I’m on the bridge and came alone. Why?”

Lance didn’t say a word as he walked up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

“Why wouldn’t you want to be alone with me on a bridge? It’s romantic, I’m romantic.”

Skye turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

“Really, Lance, really? You’re romantic? I thought you didn’t do romance anymore.”

“Mmm….that was all part of my master plan.”

He leaned down and kissed her lightly.

“Oh really? And what part of the master plan was that?”

“I couldn’t give away all my secrets right from the start…..when I didn’t know……it doesn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t matter, huh? Just like how it doesn’t matter how I wanted to have my wicked way with you today but you weren’t around?”

Lance just stared at her and Skye tried to not laugh.

“You what?”

“I wanted to have sex with you but you were too busy to be bothered.”

“I’m not, I’d never be too busy. We could, right now.”

“You know, I don’t think I’m in the mood anymore.”

Skye tried to pretend she was serious as she replied to him.

“I mean, especially after _someone_ dragged me out here in the middle of the night and still hasn’t told me why.”

 Moving out from Lance’s hold, she leaned back against the railing and crossed her arms.

He ran a hand through his hair as he gathered his thoughts.

“I, well….um, wanted to talk you actually; without all the nosy and prying friends of ours.”

Skye just looked at him.

“They’re a bunch of gossips, the whole lot of them. My man Mack and Bobbi are the worst.”

She contemplated what he was saying and realized that Trip and Fitz weren’t all that subtle either.

“Fair enough. What was it that you wanted to tell me?”

“I want to do more than just sleep with you. I want to take you out. I want to show you off. I want to give you anything you want. I want to be with you.”

Her eyes widened as she listened to what Lance was saying then she started smiling.

“I want to be with you too; that’s what I’ve wanted for awhile now.”

Neither knew who initiated it but they found themselves kissing on a bridge in the middle of nowhere at midnight.

Months later, when Simmons asked them what was the moment that they started to fall in love with each other, they’d think back to this night and just smile because it was their moment, just for them.  Of course, then Lance would make some sexual comment and Skye would throw a pillow at him while Trip and Bobbi would be receiving money from Fitz and Mack behind the couple’s backs.


End file.
